Return What Was Taken
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: With the new Year comes new surprises. HPLV, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

"Happy new year Tom,"

"It's hardly Happy Harry, we've got the entire Order after us. The Ministry is in a down fall, and** I **wasn't the one to cause it and Dear old Fucking Dumbledore has found a new hobby by chasing not only I, but you as well." Voldemort said as he trailed his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Well I think it's a great new year," Harry said as he snuggled into the man next to him, both completely nude, as the champagne bottle lay empty on the floor. Harry draped an arm over his own stomach.

"Besides with a new year, comes a new life." The teen said cryptically as he looked up at Voldemort meaningfully. The man stopped his fingers and looked down to meet Harry's gaze.

"Serious?"

"We're not talking about my godfather here Tommy boy." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"No I meant are you serious, like new life as in, you?" Harry nodded his head and Voldemort wished that he had drank something a little strong the champagne before he had thrown Harry against the wall, then the floor….and eventually the bed.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously as he started to run his fingers through the younger wizard's hair again.

"I asked Severus. 'Bout a week a go I think. We're going to be parents. Wicked huh?" Tom rolled his eyes at the boy's awe, as Harry looked at his hand on his stomach.

"How far along are you?" Tom asked turning to Harry, surely if he had asked Severus a week ago that meant that he had been pregnant for a while.

"Since Halloween?" Harry answered awkwardly.

"That long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hey I didn't know either!" Harry shouted indignantly.

"Well, why did you ask Severus in the first place?"

"Because I kept getting sick and dizzy?" Harry answered; well he thought he had answered it.

"Well if you kept getting sick and dizzy why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well I'm always sick and dizzy, especially at my Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Yessss," Tom hissed, "but that was a completely different 'sick and dizzy'." Harry just turned away silent ly, causing Tom to sigh.

"Look, I don't want to bring up bad memories for either of us. I just want to make you happy, and if this child will make you happy. Then it's more than welcome in our lives."

"Our lives?" Harry repeated.

"Of course, you mean everything to me, and anything that is connect to you better be ready to accept me." Harry grinned and threw himself at Tom smiling happily.

"Besides now we have a family of our own."

"Thank you for returning what was taken from me Tom." Tom cringed at first before hugging Harry.

"No problem love, Happy new year." Harry nodded and kissed the man quietly.

"Happy new year indeed."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This happened to me, but I turned them down. He was a friend I've had for to long.

* * *

The New Year had started brilliantly. Yet a sit progressed Harry was in a pensive mood, barely noticing his lover. At present Harry was sitting across from Voldemort in their study. Staring blankly at the window.

"Do you remember how you first asked me out?" Harry asked idly. Voldemort nodded.

"Vaguely,"

"You were standing over me on day, one of the days where we had raided the ministry. You asked me as you lazily held your wand; what would you say if I asked you to be mine? At that moment, I was furious with you. I never wanted to see you again. Then I felt sick for the first time in years. I was so nervous. That one sentence turned our lives upside down. Yet my first thought was, why did you have to mess it up? Why did you have to ask me that?" Harry stopped for a moment and Voldemort waited for him to continue.

"Now that I think back, I liked you, but not how you dud me. I had nothing left for me in the Wizarding World. Only you, so I trusted you. I'm glad I did, I really am." Harry sighed a small smile playing on his lips.

"That's what's been on your mind this past week?"

"Yes, does it bother you?" Voldemort smirked slightly.

"NO not at all." He rose from his seat walking over to Harry, trailing his hand down his cheek. ":It just proves you're all mine." Harry just grinned.

"I sure am and anything that comes with me, right?" Harry asked, his eyes nervously meeting Voldemort's. He had to have a definite answer or it wouldn't happen.

"Yes Harry both of you," Voldemort's hand fell to Harry's stomach awkwardly.. Caressing the small lump that would soon be his – theirs he corrected himself. Harry sighed with relief before pulling Voldemort onto the couch and lying in his lap. The man's hand still on his stomach.

"I'm thankful that you are loyal to me, but I am fiercely possessive. Don't think for a moment I'll let you go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** like I could even afford to PRETEND to own this. So Sadly I do NOT own HArry Potter. Though it sure owns me.

* * *

Harry grinned as he flew, he loved flying; he loved it as much as he loved Tom…well almost. Harry sighed contently as his feet touched the ground, a sheen of sweet illuminating his face as the sun glared down at him. He didn't know how long he had been flying but he knew that it had been awhile since the sun was nowhere near where it had been when he came out. Harry set his broom against the wall as he made his way inside the manor. His thin hands lying on his stomach out of natural instinct; every time he caught himself he would smile, realizing that soon; they would have a child. 

He hummed happily as he made his way through the halls getting himself lost on purpose so he could enjoy the silence and cool down a little. He liked the manor when there weren't any Death Eaters…especially Draco. The blonde was so annoying, just like his father. He would admit they were both great to look at, but once you got down to their personalities and habits, Harry was long gone…and Voldemort was with him.

There was something else; Voldemort was always trying to get him to call him 'Tom'. Telling Harry Voldemort was just a mouth full when he asked him why. Harry though didn't care, Voldemort was who he was in love with, and Tom was in the passed. Voldemort was his future and a name wouldn't change that.

"Harry?" The boy in question looked up sheepishly; speak of the devil.

"Voldemort!" He bounced over to the man.

"I told you to cease calling me that."

"I forgot why," Harry said lamely.

"Well I shall remind you for the umpteenth time. It's a mouth full…Tom is much easier to say."

"Well I don't love Tom." Harry said linking their arms,

"There has got to be a potion for your mood swings." Voldemort murmured causing Harry to look up questioningly.

"So you've said," He said loudly as if he was repeating himself for Harry so the younger could hear.

"And every time I mean it more, why don't you believe me?" 'Tom' stayed silent.

"Volllddeeemorrrttttttt," Harry whined dragging his feet to pull the man back. "Tell me why."

"I'm a monster Harry, why would you love the person that name comes from." Voldemort said suddenly as he whipped around to stare at Harry.

"I don't care, I've killed just as many people if not more then you. I enjoy torture. I love watching you as you kill the people undeserving of this world, and I love you, I don't care if you're a monster to everyone else. In my eyes you are Voldemort the man I fell in love with and the man I plan to be with when he rules the Wizarding world." Harry said truthfully as he looked Voldemort in the eyes. His hand coming up to run along the man's cheek as Voldemort leant into the caress.

"You can't mean that." He said weakly causing Harry to smile; he was the only one.

"I do, otherwise this," His hand rested on Voldemort's pulling their hands together to rest on his slightly swollen stomach, "wouldn't be possible." Voldemort smiled slightly, not knowing what to do. He looked at Harry silently for a moment before kissing him softly. You could never go wrong if you didn't know what to do in the first place. Though it seemed that was what Harry wanted because he smiled into the kiss letting his fingers trail into Voldemort's dark brown locks as he mewled softly.

**::Amo te...::** Harry whispered as he hugged Voldemort tightly, breathing in the scent he had let himself be trapped within for the past years.

**::Scio illud nunc, Harry, scio,:: **Voldemort replied back as he hugged the boy, looking over his shoulder. They'd been living in the same house for over ten years, six of those years they had been lovers, and still were. Yet it was just now that he was realizing what Harry meant to him, and it hurt. To know both that he had let him get that far into his heart but also because he had been hurting the boy every time he told him something that contradicted what he thought of Voldemort. He hugged the younger tighter burying his face into his hair.

**::Harry, amo te...::

* * *

**

Okay first of all Latin isn't my cup of tea...at all. I just thought it would be sweet if they spoke Latin Parseltongue. And I might use that Idea later in the story for something totally different.

But the bold sentences in order mean as below;

I love you...

I know that now, Harry, I know,

Harry I love you...

Yeah Corny I know XD but I thought it was cute while I was writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

But yeah, short senseless chapters ;; no plot once so ever.

Thank you **Sadademort** for your more awesome then my latin skills. lets you borrow Harry and Voldemort ;; THANK YOU AGAIN!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry giggled, and he kept giggling until it hurt to breathe. He rolled over on the floor where he currently resided hoping to somehow catch his breath. Yet he kept giggling and crinkling could be heard as he rolled over candy wrappers. When he finally had breath in him he reached over the empty candy wrappers to grab more candy; and he continued to giggle insanely as he ate it. A hand on his swollen stomach, he pulled a pillow out from under the wrappers hugging it as he continued to giggle.

"Vol'mort!!" He called to his husband, laughing loudly and rolling on the floor with the pillow as he waited for the man.

Sighing to gain some semblance of patience, Voldemort entered the room. And almost turned right back around when he saw Harry on the floor laughing like a maniac as he ate candy.

"Did you know we have a cabinet filled with nothing but candy that keeps restocking itself?" Harry asked through his laughing, Voldemort nodded; and his fingers twitched slightly, as if he was resisting the urge to grab his wand.

"Harry, love, that's not exactly healthy for the baby…maybe you should stop for a little while…or maybe just put that candy away?" Voldemort said as he looked at his husband then at the candy wrappers hoping to Merlin the younger man hadn't eaten them all by himself.

"But it's good…ohh did you know the mediwitch gave me a new potion to take daily? She said I needed it for the baby."

"Yes I know Harry I was there, but I think I may have her change the potion if it has you acting like this." Voldemort mumbled to himself.

"Vol'mort can we do something, I'm sick of being in the house just because I'm preggers." Harry practically slurred as he stood up; swaying with the wait of his stomach as it left him unbalanced.

"Love it's still early spring we can't exactly go out side…or go on a raid."

"Well can we do something inside then?" Voldemort sighed before a small smirk swept a crossed his face.

"How about you meet me in the drawing room. Say in about five minutes?" Harry nodded and literally bounced away humming happily as he went to waste five minutes.

Voldemort on the other hand tried to make it seem like he wasn't racing to the drawing room. Yet when he got there, in record time mind you, he pulled out his wand, spelled on the fire and spelled music on. Up beat yet soft as he poured out juice. Damn mediwitch said no alcohol till the baby was born.

Soon after Harry walked in and Voldemort almost thought this wouldn't work with how hyper the boy was yet when he walked forward and swung Harry into his embrace the younger man snuggled closer.

"Will you dance with me?" Voldemort asked softly as Harry began swaying.

"A'ready am." Voldemort almost smiled as he held Harry closer.

"Hmm," the song changed to an upbeat melody but still the two wizards danced slowly; Harry held his head against Voldemort's chest humming softly to the music.

"How come we never dance like this?" Harry asked suddenly.

"We just never have."

"But I love dancing with you…" Harry pouted.

"Then we'll dance more often."

"Do you love dancing with me?" Voldemort left no answer.

"We don't have to dance; we can horseback ride, we can go flying, we can go out to dinner, see a muggle film, go swimming in the Caribbean, go camping, we can take over the Ministry, destroy Hogwarts, play chess-" The dark lord chuckled as he kissed his lover.

"Harry love, I don't mind dancing with you and as much merit as those ideas have. I'm happy as I am." The arms around Harry's waist tightened and the younger man smiled as he let his head rest on Voldemort's chest again.

"Luv you too." Harry murmured as he closed his eyes and lost himself as he swayed with the older man. A large hand resting on his protectively.

* * *

FLUFF!!!!

Lol I got new medicine. My brother's call me pillhead now because the first night I took it there was a WORM in my house and I flipped out over it. ;; but its kay I love my pills and my Candies. Laters.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I got a new Microsoft word – 2007 so the format might be off. I haven't figured it all out yet. Anyway this is to **Animegurl088** she emailed me and I thought. "Hell, someone actually wants to read it. I guess I'll update." So I dug and dug and I finally found a plot bunny. It was hiding with the ice cream in my freezer.

**A/N: LMAO I find this chapter so funny, but only because this was suppose to be a ONE-SHOT not a story. So I'mjust kind of getting the full effect that I can't just STOP writing this.

* * *

**

Harry hummed happily as he rested a note book on his swollen tummy. His quill scratched furiously as he tapped his foot against the floor.

Voldemort was sitting across from him in a leather chair. He didn't look anything but calm, unless you knew him of course.

Every time Harry crossed something out, Voldemort's fingers would twitch. Every time the boy stopped for a moment just to continue Voldemort's jaw clenched, and finally when he couldn't take anymore of it he snapped.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm writing a list." Harry answered simply, already used to his lover's edginess since he himself was the cause of the Dark Lord's peril. The man had been VERY patient with him through the last seven months.

"Of what?" The dark lord asked his interest peaked.

"I want to kill. It'll be so thrilling to see their faces as their killed by a pregnant Boy-Who-Lived- Only-To-Betray. So far I have Draco, Lucius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Wormtail, Aunt Bellatrix, Blaise, Seamus, Pansy…" The listed continued on for a while after that.

"Are you sure you have enough time to kill them? You're due in less then two months?"

"Yeah, I have the time, especially since they'll be torture before I kill them." Harry smiled at his lover sweetly and the man groaned.

"You just want me to do it because it turns you on." Harry snorted.

"What are you complaining about, you're the one who says we don't do it enough." Voldemort coughed slightly and crossed his legs.

"That's not what I meant."

"Yeah, well that's how I'm taking it." Harry said as he folded up his list and pocketed it. He tried to stand up but eventually had to have Voldemort help him up.

"Thank you." He said and kissed the man lightly. "I will be back later, I'm going to go and surprise a few red heads." With that Harry was gone and Voldemort sighed; finally he could get back to work.

The only words that would be used in the Prophet tomorrow were: Pureblood Family Slaughtered. Harry couldn't wait to read it. He returned to the manor with blood splattered on his face and a hand on his back.

"I can't wait till this dammed soccer ball belly is ready to pop. Next time YOU'RE going to be the one that gets pregnant because it sure as hell isn't going to be me!" Harry yelled as he made his way to stand in front of Voldemort's desk.

Voldemort sighed; it was this stage of the pregnancy.

"Alright luv, next time," He grimaced, it was just a lie too soothe his lover, but damn it was so disturbing, "I'll bottom." Harry slowly smiled and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his lover's desk. As he cleaned the blood from his nails, he was being watched intently by Voldemort.

"You do realize you look like an angel sent from hell covered in all of that blood."

**::And it's the blood of a traitor!::** Harry hissed as he looked up.

"Ah fuck it," Voldemort groaned as he stood.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a heathen, I swear you are." Voldemort said cursing at the man next to him. Harry only smiled into his pillow and continued to relax in the warm sunshine. He had convinced Voldemort to charm the ceiling to allow the sunlight in since he couldn't.

"Well, you should be glad I love you otherwise last night would have marked the beginning of you being a mother."

"You're like the energizer bunny, once I get you going you never fucking stop." Voldemort groaned as he rolled into Harry, blocking himself from the sun as his husband giggled next to him.

"The energizer bunny…I need to stop introducing you to muggle things. You make them seem so dirty."

"Hmm, that's because they are."

"Not in that way." Harry said laughing lightly. Voldemort merely rolled his eyes. The things Harry made him do, they were so demoralizing, he was so glad they were in private.

"Yes well, a change of subject. When do you think it'll be due?" He asked as he rested a hand on the man's stomach. Harry shrugged.

"Any day they said. It could happen tonight at dinner you never know." Harry let his hands draw patterns on the silky sheets. He smiled slightly when he felt a kick to his stomach and Voldemort's hand did its best to tight its hold on his swollen stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry screamed bloody murder as he came. Voldemort below him, enjoying the rarity of Harry riding him.

"I will never, ever, get sick of you doing that." Voldemort said in between pants. He shuddered though as he felt something warm fall over his erection.

"Fuck," Harry muttered as he fell into Voldemort, his face hidden in the man's neck.

"Water?" Harry nodded and Voldemort heaved himself up; carrying Harry bridle style as he yelled for the healer he had taken on because of Harry's pregnancy.

The first contraction gripped Harry, who gripped Voldemort; which was a bad thing because of the place he grabbed. Voldemort almost doubled over in pain and hoped Harry would let go of his pride soon.

"You are never fucking me again Voldemort. I swear to Merlin." The man in threaten cringed, he wasn't even in labor yet. Oi the things his Harry would be saying.

And two hours later, Merlin's beard was he making that an understatement.

"IF YOU EVER EVEN GET NEAR ME AGAIN, I'LL HEX OFF YOUR BITS! VOL'MORT!!" Harry screamed as he pushed for the umpteenth time. He'd lost count after the pain became unbearable.

Voldemort was sitting next to him; well he was forced to be there actually since Harry had a death grip on his arm.

"YOU HIPPOGRIFF SUCKING, BASILICK FUCKING, GAINT WHORING BUGGER!! IF ANYTHING EVEN RESEMBLING LUST OR TOUCH COMES FROM YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!" Voldemort winced as his hand was crushed, but with a final scream the pressure was released and there was an echo – a much smaller scream. A baby's wailing.

There seemed to be a moment when time slowed down, as if the highlight of that one moment in time was the crying baby. Their baby. The one he and Harry had conceived; that was now screaming it's little head off. He almost couldn't believe reality.

"It's a baby girl." That seemed to be the time where Harry passed out from exhaustion and Voldemort finally realized he was a parent, because his soul literally ached as he held his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Asphasia, you're my little darling." Harry cooed as he held his daughter, swinging slowly around; dancing to soft music.

Voldemort was in his office, Crucio'ing Lucius and Bellatrix. Those two couldn't distinguish their wands from knives in a draw.

Two weeks ago, Asphasia had been born. Harry thought Voldemort was going to snap when he finally woke up. The red eyed man was sitting there holding his daughter as if she was a bomb waiting to go off. Harry thought Voldemort needed to kill something, so he ended up sending his love on a raid at Diagon Alley. Just for parental issues with Voldemort really.

"She looks like you Harry," the younger turned towards Voldemort and grinned,

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll inherit some of your genes."

"We're not going to be doing anymore parenting any time soon?" Harry made the weirdest face before turning back to his daughter.

"No, Voldemort, I think one is enough – even though I've always wanted a family. I'd rather have a small one rather than go through that again." Voldemort nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and looking down at his daughter over his shoulder.

"Maybe just a little," he said as he watched the red eyes blink up at him from his daughter's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stood looking out towards the courtyard. One of many at the huge manor. His daughter was running around, giggling merrily as she chased a starter broom.

There were no other children playing with her, only toys. Magicked toys. Ones that she would never talk to, learn with, befriend.

Anyone who could have been with her died out with their parents.

The Weasley's, he'd murdered; cold blood as it was. He watched her smile, chasing a butterfly that had been conjured.

Sirius had disowned him, wasn't hard to see why.

It wasn't real, but at least the facade could fool him another day, and then another. After all. He'd accepted it from the start.

Fin.

Because my fantasy is over. Time to go ruin another universe. Ta-ta


End file.
